


A Family You Never Knew

by HandsomeMoira



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeMoira/pseuds/HandsomeMoira
Summary: Timothy Lawrence has a dirty little secret. Handsome Jack's doppelgangers were never allowed to date, to get married, to have children, it's all there on the contract. Timothy however threw caution to the wind as he fell in love, but what happens when Jack finds out?
Relationships: Athena/Janey Springs, Axton/Ellie (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Nisha (Borderlands), Krieg/Maya (Borderlands), Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands), Timothy Lawrence/Mad Moxxi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. A Mad Mother

“Well hey there “Handsome”. Jack’s voice was hauntingly cold as his number one doppelganger entered his gigantic office. “Heard through the grapevine that you didn’t wanna attend the opening weekend of my casino…” Timothy’s body was instantly tense as his boss’s voice echoed through the room. “I-It’s not that I don’t want to! I j-just need to track down that last prototype for y-you, remember?” The man’s hands started to shake as his eyes watched Handsome Jack slowly turn to face him. “I a-almost have the location, Wilhelm is helping-” “Lemme stop you right there.” Jack’s hand raised into the air as his lips curled into a smirk. “Wilhelm already brought it in two days ago. You think you can lie to me pumpkin?” Shit. Wilhelm ratted him out? Fear quickly overtook Timothy’s body as he watched the boss snap his fingers. All the monitor’s in the room turned on with a loud hum. “You thought you could HIDE this from me? ME?! You’re so stupid!” The moment Timothy’s eyes made contact with the bright screens his body instantly shut down. Fire, blood, smoke. Jack’s eyes filled with delight as he watched his employee crumble to the ground. Tears began to fall from Timothy’s eyes as he saw his home that he left behind just this morning, the home HE BOUGHT FOR HIS WIFE, FOR HIS CHILD, burn with ease. Sparks were flying through the air. You could see the corpse of a beautiful woman dangle from outside a window, Her short hair revealed the rope burns on her neck, as if she had been strangled before being placed outside the window ledge, danging by her broken arms, almost like a flag. The sounds of a baby screaming were heard through the monitors, as if it was trapped and unable to escape. The doppelgangers throat started to constrict as the live video continued, without even being able to muster a word, the man immediately threw up onto the floor as his arms curled around himself. Timothy’s tears dropped onto his clothes as he gasped for air. “See? Now there’s no distractions, no more lies... I’ll see you Friday!” Handsome Jack’s voice was as cheerful as ever as he began to walk towards the exit of his office. “Take your time pumpkin, but clean up after yourself, mkay?” With a hop and a skip Hyperion’s powerful CEO was gone, leaving Timothy all alone with the burning remains of the life he had always wanted. “Y-You bastard...YOU BASTARD!!”

“Ellie, You can’t seriously be thinking about moving here, The Dust was dangerous enough!” Moxxi’s pained voice was hardly heard as her daughter drove them through The Dahl Headlands. The two had decided that it was time to find a new place for Ellie to live after the war between the Hodunks and the Zafords. Moxxi had failed to convince her to move to Sanctuary but at least she got to spend some time with her daughter while searching. It was a winning situation no matter what in the mothers mind. “Come on ma! Ain’t like anything’s here!” Moxxi’s hands were firmly gripping onto her hat as her daughter drove past Lucky’s Last Chance Watering Hole. “Besides! You know I love me some “dangerous situations” heh!” The daughters laugh was as cheerful as ever until the bartender cut her off. “Ellie, LOOK!” Moxxi’s gloved finger pointed towards a gigantic burning house fire. The car’s wheels screeched as Ellie slammed on the breaks, inches away from the burning inferno. “Holy SHIT!” The daughter’s body came tumbling out of the car with Moxxi following as the two began to run towards the house. “I think I hear something inside!” Moxxi rushed towards the burning house door, listening to what seemed to be the cries of something digital and...a baby? “Ma is that what I think it is?” “We need to get IN THERE!” Moxxi’s motherly instincts had immediately taken over. “On it.” Without even having a second thought, Ellie climbed back into the Technical, grabbed onto the mounted rocket launcher and aimed directly for the door “STEP ASIDE MA!” Moxxi’s eyes tripled in size as she quickly dove to the side while Ellie shot the rocket straight into the home, flames burst forth through the shattered door. “ELLIE!” Moxxi’s body scrambled to it’s feet as the daughter shrugged. “Hey it worked!” With a grumble, the Bartender rushed into the flames. “Wait, MA!” Ellie quickly left the vehicle once again as she watched her mother disappear into the fire. Minutes passed and there was no sounds, the flames almost became silent. “MA?!” Ellie’s eyes started to fill with tears, horrible thoughts and worst case scenarios started to fill her head while her hands started to shake. The mechanic quickly grabbed onto her echo and called the man she trusted most. Moxxi had to come out, she HAD TO! Suddenly Moxxi’s ash covered body dashed through the flames, escaping from the burning home, clutching a blanket covered object close to her chest “ELLIE IT’S GONNA BLOW, GET IN THE TECH!” Relief entered Ellie’s body like a refreshing wind but it wasn’t long before panic set right back in. The two women ran for the car as fast as they could. Ellie scrambled into the drivers seat while Moxxi hopped into the back. The mechanic slammed on the gas while the house let out one final whine of pain. Within seconds the entire structure of the home collapsed and hit the gas tank that was placed on the outside. The house erupted like a volcano as the two women watched from the safety of their car. “Holy crap ma...YOU SCARED ME!” Ellie’s body started to crumble as she tried to hold in tears. A smile slowly grew on Moxxi’s lips as the woman carefully climbed into the front seat beside her daughter. “Hey, Hey...I’m okay, see?” The bartenders hand gently stroked her daughters cheek while she held the blanket wrapped object to her chest. “...Ya convinced me.” Ellie whispered as she slowly turned to look at her mother. “I’ll move to Sanctuary BUT ONLY IF YA NEVER DO THAT SHIT AGAIN!” Moxxi’s eyes filled with delight as she let out a happy little growl. “Oh Ellie!” Before the mother could pull her daughter into a never ending hug Ellie placed her hands on Moxxi’s shoulders and halted her. “Wait, ma, what are ya holdin…” Slowly Moxxi started to remove the blanket. “Something borrowed.” As Moxxi removed the last bit of fabric, two big eyes locked onto the girls with wonder and confusion. It was a child! “Holy crap, ya found dinner!” “ELLIE!” The mechanic let out a laugh as she carefully took the baby from Moxxi’s arms. “Now ain’t this a sight! Wait, Ma, it’s eyes!” Moxxi’s head tilted in confusion as she quickly looked at the baby's face. “Oh my god..” The small one year old looked directly at the two women with her multicolored eyes. One blue, one green. “No way...Didn’t the vault hunters kill Jack asses daughter a day ago?!” Ellie quickly handed the baby back to her mother, looking at her for answers. “Now wait! Let’s think here, maybe it’s...it’s someone else’s?” As Moxxi spoke she knew she was spewing complete nonsense. “Ma, ain’t no way in hell it ain’t Jack’s demon spawn!” “Don’t call it that Ellie! We...we can change that.” As Moxxi held the child, the small creature slowly lifted it’s hand up and carefully grabbed onto the woman’s hair. The small girl didn’t pull, it was as if it was just feeling, learning about the woman who was in front of her. “Ma, you ain’t suggesting what I think you’s suggesting.” “Maybe I am.” A small smile grew on Moxxi’s lips as she looked down at the baby. “I always wanted another kid.” A laugh left Ellie’s lips as she smiled down at the child with Moxxi “Aw hell, I guess it’s kinda cute. I GET TO NAME IT!” “Ellie, NO!” As the two bantered back and forth, a large watch that had been placed around the baby’s body let out a small mechanical hum. A faint blue light lit up it’s screen, almost as if it was watching the scene unfold. “HEY YA’LL OKAY?! WHAT’D I MISS?!” Scooter’s rusty sounding voice filled the air as the two women suddenly looked up to see their family member running towards them. “Scooter? What are you doing here?” Moxxi’s voice said it all, how did Scooter even know where they were? “Ellie called me, said you’s was dying in a fire!” Ellie let out a small giggle as she slowly left the technical. “Aw scoots, ya always got perfect timing.”


	2. Digi miss me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hope and happiness has left Timothy's mind and body until he quickly notices that he has a message. Back at Sanctuary the gang needs to make a choice, Jack has captured Lilith and all hope of saving Pandora is quickly fleeting. They need a trick up their sleeve or...maybe a baby?

“Welcome Doppelganger 21-C, enjoy the ride.” The Hyperion female’s voice greeted Timothy as the man slowly entered the shuttle preparing to take him to Handsome Jack’s casino. His eyes were blood shot and strained from crying and his finger tips were completely chewed up, a nervous habit he had when he couldn’t relax, or in this case, sleep. Lawrence’s mind was almost like a void, there was nothing there for the time being, only pain...only sadness. He hadn’t eaten since Jack pulled him into his office. It was almost if all of Timothy’s emotion died along side his family in the fire. As the man buried his hands into his hair his wrist vibrated. His watch? The man’s eyes widened as he quickly looked down at his wrist to see the screen of his smart watch light up with a bright yellow color. Something desperately wanted the man’s attention. The watch only reacted when his Digi Jacks needed something, he left the clones in the care of his wife, using them to tell if she was ever in danger or if she needed help with the baby. She always wore the watch around her wrist, a promise she made to her husband. But wait, wasn’t the digi clone watch destroyed? All of a suddenly the watch received two badly corrupted files, one was audio and the other seemed like an image. Most of the information was missing making it almost impossible for Timothy to figure out what he was looking at. As the doppelganger attempted to piece together the information given to him the image started to take shape. A...kid? HIS KID?! Timothy’s eyes filled with tears of joy as he took his watch off, bringing the screen closer to his face so he could see what he was looking at. Someone was holding his child, all he could make out was a purple dress and a car? Someone had Casey?! WHO?! WHERE WAS THIS!? Timothy’s body shot up like a rocket, quickly turning towards the shuttle doors, he had to get out, HE HAD TO FIND HIS CHILD! As the man started to run for the exit, the doors quickly shut and locked up tight. Fear filled the man’s eyes as he quickly realized that it was too late. The shuttle started moving. There was no way out. 

“A BABY?!” Brick’s gigantic hands gripped onto his friends as he quickly used his fingers to shove Mordecai and Tannis out of the way. Mordecai instantly ate shit and fell face first onto the floor while Tannis’s body rammed into a wall. The mountain of a man ripped the baby from Moxxi’s arms and held it as gently as he could. “HOLY SHIT I LOVE BABIES!” The tiny child let out a joyful laugh as her hands grasped onto Brick’s face. The hunter who had been shoved onto the floor let out a small pathetic moan while Tannis gained her balance, rubbing the side of her arm that had been pushed into the metal wall. “Well that was rather unpleasant.” The scientist’s voice was full of spite, Moxxi however felt her heart melting as she watched the deadliest man she knew make silly faces and stick his tongue out at a child. “Ugh...Brick! WHY?!” Mordecai slowly got back up to his feet as he shot his friend a nasty look. “We don’t got time for this, Moxxi why did you bring it here?!” The hunter’s voice was strained, panicked, stressed. Jack had Lilith and it was only a matter of time before the Warrior was released. They needed a plan and they needed it now. “Well excuse me for presenting the only way through Hyperion’s defenses without alerting anyone.” The bartender’s lips curled into a smirk as everyone’s head turned to look at her. “Look at the kids eyes.” As instructed, everyone quickly closed in on Brick and began to look the happy infant in the eyes. “Oh. Oh shit.” Brick couldn’t think of anything else to say minus the word shit. What do you say in this situation really? Slowly the man handed the child back to Moxxi as his face twisted with emotion. “How the hell...He has two? Didn’t we just KILL one?!” Mordecai’s voice said it all, Jack had another kid? And was dumb enough that he left it somewhere for Moxxi to find? “With this little things DNA we should be able to get past any wall, any gun, anything!” Moxxi’s voice lit up as she saw hope return to everyone’s eyes. “Well that’s all and good, what’s to say Jack doesn’t turn around and kill us? If this is his child, it may have a tracking device on it, a bomb, anything! This is Jack we are talking about.” The scientist brought up a good point but Moxxi quickly countered. “Jack thinks this child’s dead. Ellie and I found it in a burning house.” As the woman spoke, the watch she had found in the rubble began to glow. She left it on the table assuming nothing from it. It was just a watch, probably the child’s mothers. She had no idea it was listening, recording her every word. “Well, if it has Jack’s bio signature we only would need his voice to open doors now wouldn’t we?” Tannis looked over at the two former Vault Hunters. “That is how we got into Angels chambers correct?” “Yeah, but where the hell are we gonna find something that sounds like that dickbag?” Mordecai scratched the side of his head as he began to think. Moxxi’s eyes looked down at the ground as she went deep into thought. They can’t do what they did before, Angel was dead. “Uh...GUYS?” Brick’s voice pulled everyone out of thought as the giant man pointed over to the table Moxxi had left the watch on. A brilliant blue light began to fill the room. Moxxi’s eye’s widened with amazement as the watch slowly summoned what seemed to be two figures that looked like...looked like Jack?! It was almost as if the two clones were listening, wanting to help. That was impossible right? As the two clones fully formed it became clear the watch was damaged. Their bodies were glitching left and right, they couldn’t fully stay in one spot but one thing wasn’t damaged. “Who needs a hero?” Their voices were perfect. “I think we just found our answer.” Tannis said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm so excited to write more! I am off tomorrow so I am excited to dig further into this!


	3. The Sad Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack isn't a horrible man. He was once a father, he did everything he could for Angel, he did everything he thought was right. He couldn't lose another. Timothy struggles to find hope in the casino as hiding places start to deplete.

“No, No, NO! I can’t die like this...not when I’m so close… AND NOT AT THE HANDS OF A FILTHY BANDIT!” As Lilith and the others towered over Jack’s crumpled form, the “hero” continued to spew out his last words. “I could’ve saved this planet! I could have actually restored order! I wasn’t supposed to die by the hands of a child-killing psychopath!” Suddenly a cry rang through the air. Handsome Jack’s voice halted as Moxxi’s eyes fell down towards the small child she was holding. The kid’s face was covered in tears, it didn’t understand what was happening. The man bleeding and screaming looked like her father, what were these people doing to her daddy?! “If we’re child-killers then why haven’t we shot that thing in the head?” Axton’s smirk was audible as the Vault Hunter challenged Jack’s dying words. “Cause it isn’t mine?” Jack challenged back as the man dropped to his knee’s, clutching his wounds as blood leaked from his lips. “Heh...It’s cute though...Reminds me of my daughter. You think I would kill a child?!” “I found her in a burning home, A HOME YOU DESTROYED JACK!” Moxxi’s anger rose as the man dared to lie to them in his last moments. “You-You all think I’m a monster, BUT I’M NOT! I knew someone would save it, IT HAS A DAMN TRACKER ON IT!” Maya’s eyes widened as she looked at the child who was desperately trying to get out of Moxxi’s arms. “I’m not heartless…” Slowly Jack’s body began to give up as the man flopped onto his side, his coughing grew more aggressive. Lilith’s eyes hardened as she quickly realized why Jack hadn’t bothered to kill this kid. If he knew one of them would save it, he would know where everyone was coming from and where they were going to attack him. He could have destroyed them easily with a moon shot from Helios. Why didn’t he? Gaige knew why and so did Moxxi. As much as Jack was a monster, he did have a soft spot, one that rarely showed itself. He didn’t have it in him to actually kill this kid. He once was a father. “Lemme see her.” Jack spat out during the silence. “Over my dead body.” Moxxi snarled as she clung onto the one year old. “Eat SHIT.” Jack’s defenses were gone and his eyes showed only a sad lost man. This was his last wish and no way Moxxi was gonna give it to him. Not after Roland. With that, Lilith grabbed onto Jack’s hair and yanked his head up to meet her gaze. “Goodbye...Handsome.”

The Casino had become a cruel and unforgiving mistress to Timothy. It was a cage filled with animals that wanted him dead, places he could hide had started to run out and escaping became impossible. Jack was a cruel bastard, dying and leaving the doppelgangers to rot was an unwanted parting gift. As Timothy curled into a forgotten corner of the Casino, hidden deep within the pile of trash and blood he checked his cracked dying watch. The picture he had revived was the only thing keeping him going. He could survive this, he needed to. He needed to save Casey. After only two hours of sleep Timothy knew he needed to get moving again. The people here had powerful noses like skags and it was only a matter of time before they all caught his scent. As the man crawled out of the pile of trash his eyes landed on his new wanted poster. The price had gone up once again. “Ahh son of a taint…” Quickly, Timothy placed his hood over his head and began to swiftly walk towards The Spendopticon. Minutes passed before another announcement from Pretty Boy came through the casino’s intercom. “Hey Timmo! I know yer listenin!” Aw fuck, here we go. Timothy’s body tensed as he continued to move forward. Pretty Boy would taunt him as often as he could, almost as if the bully thought making Timothy mad would draw him out. “So ya won’t believe this but I found yer file! Turns out Jack kept it under wraps fer years!” As Pretty Boy spewed nonsense Timothy began to zone out. Pretty Boy listed out the things he knew, Tim’s mother, his student loans, nothing caught the doppelgangers attention as he made his way towards one of the subway lines. The man was only focused on one thing, finding a new safe place. “Ohhh yer wife’s a knock out, oh wait! HAH!” Suddenly Lawrence’s body came to a halt. His mind quickly snapped back to attention as he heard the mention of his lover. “Timmo ya had a kid? Hah that’s hilarious! Wait a minute…” Pretty Boy quickly became silent as Timothy’s eyes slowly turned towards the VIP tower. What? WHAT?! Why had the bastard gone silent, what did he find?! Panic and fear quickly began to swallow Timothy whole before Pretty Boys laughter filled the air once more. “Oh yer gonna love this Timmo! Yer kid’s got a tracker on em!” Wait...a tracker? Did Jack know his kid was alive this whole time?! Did...Jack let his kid live? “And ya won’t believe where they are…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to show you all what I have in store! I've been really sick these past few days so I hope you don't mind me taking my time!


	4. The Biggest Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward a couple of years. Moxxi is ready to take back Jack's casino with the help of the Vault Hunters but is she ready for what's really about to go down?

“MA!” A small eight year old ran as fast as she could through the familiar halls of Sanctuary 3, charging towards Moxxi’s bar. As the bartender greeted guests and served drinks, she heard the sounds of tiny feet running towards her. A smile grew on Moxxi’s lips as her body was suddenly captured in a giant hug from the young kid. “Hey there sugar.” Moxxi gently placed her hand upon the brunette’s head and carefully slipped her fingers into the child's hair. “What’s got you in such a hurry?” “EVERYTHING IS COVERED IN STARS AND-” Moxxi let out a laugh and quickly put a finger on the girls lips. “Inside voice precious.” “Oh YEAH! I mean uh...yeah...Everything is so shiny!” The multicolored eyed girl gazed up at her mother with joy and excitement “I didn’t think space was so pretty!” The bartender let out a chuckle and nodded. “It is, isn’t it? Why don’t you go help Amara and the others get ready, I have a special job for them today.” With a giant grin Casey nodded and yelled “OKAY!” The small child almost instantly let go of her mother figure and ran towards the Vault Hunters rooms. As she ran, one of Jack’s digi clones manifested, running along beside her. Moxxi had spent over a year slowly putting that watch back together. Casey had a name for each one and she always knew which Jack spawned even if they all looked the same. “C.C!” The seven year old came to a screeching halt as she stared up at her not so secret protector. “What are you doing?” The clone smirked and placed it’s hands upon his hips. The clones always seemed to pop out at random times and Casey had no idea how to fully use the watch yet. “Just wanted to check on you.” The clone’s voice was gentle with the girl, however it wasn’t as kind to the many other passengers on the ship. Some would even hiss and scratch at Lilith if she came too close. The girl had no idea why though. Casey smirked. “You just wanna see Zane’s clone thingy again!” The digi jack’s cheeks brightened as it’s gaze looked away from the child. It was almost like the creature had a crush on someone. “Ah I know that noise anywhere!” Amara’s voice boomed as she exited her room and looked into the hallway to see her favorite little vault hunter in training. “COME ‘ERE!” Casey giggled and ran towards the siren. The two quickly entered a hug before detaching themselves from one another. “Ma said she has a mission for you guys!” Moze let out a loud yawn as she slowly stepped out of her room. “Oh yeah, is that today?” The soldier let out another yawn as she gave her neck a good scratch, unable to keep her eyes open. Zane eyed the Jack clone as he stepped out of his room as well. “I take it the lass sent ya to get us ready?” Casey nodded as FL4K stepped out of their room. “Let us leave then.” The group of Vault Hunters quickly walked towards the bar with Casey in toe. 

“Hey sugar.” As the group entered the bar Moxxi flashed them all a flirtatious smile and a wink. Casey tried to hold back a laugh as Moze’s face flushed with red. Amara’s eyes latched onto Moze’s blushing form almost as if the tiger was jealous. “Ready to bring down the house?” “YEAH!” The eight year old’s excited voice rang through the air only causing the bartender to sigh and shake her head. A part of Moxxi knew this was going to happen, why didn’t she address this sooner? “Darling you aren’t going anywhere.” Zane placed his hand on top of the little girl’s head and gave her hair a good ruffle. “Yer still a wee bit too young for this kinda thing.” Casey’s eyes filled with sadness as her arms dangled low. “But...It’s Handsome Jack’s Casino. I don’t know anything about him! I wanna know why I look like him, I wanna find out who my real dad is if it’s not Jack, please, I just wanna know more, It’s the perfect place!” As the kid spoke her arms raised back up and her body straightened, she was trying to look serious and determined but once she saw her mothers eyes her form sank once again. “You don’t need to know anything, You’re MY daughter and that’s all that matters.” Moxxi stated before she quickly pulled out her echo and sent each hunter a location. As Moxxi took her eyes off of Casey the kid slowly walked out of the bar with sadness in her eyes. All she wanted was to know more but no one would give her the chance. Why would no one talk to her about her old family? Were they really that terrible? As the eight year old dragged her feet towards her room, her clone who had been with her the whole time gently grabbed onto her arm. No words were spoken but a sly grin slowly curled onto the digi Jack’s face. The girl’s eyes shimmered as she realized what her protector was about to do for her. Quickly the two hand in hand ran down towards the cargo bay. Ellie had been prepping the pod, giving it the old double check and the wipe down. “She’s raring to go!” Ellie called through her echo to the Vault Hunters. As Ellie began to walk away from the escape pod her eyes locked onto her little sister and the Digi Jack. The mechanic already knew what was about to go down. “Oh hell nah!” As the two entered the cargo bay Casey’s form came to a screeching halt. “E-Ellie! Hi! Um…” “Nope, Nah uh, GET!” The big sisters form towered over the child as she pointed back to the stairs. “Ellie please!” The brunette’s multicolored eyes were filled with hope and sadness. “I just wanna know who he was and if no one will tell me this is the best chance I have!” The clone had quickly returned to the watch on Casey’s wrist, He knew he wouldn’t help the situation. “Ya don’t need to know nothing about that jackass! What are ya gonna gain from it?” Ellie’s voice slowly softened as she listened to her sisters cry. She could see the pain in her eyes, all she wanted was answers and hell, if she was in her position she would want answers too. “Dammit kid. Don’t say I never did nothin for ya.” Excitement filled Casey’s body as she leaped at Ellie, hugging her as hard as she could. “THANK YOU!!” Ellie’s arms wrapped around her sister’s form as her mind raced. Should she do this? Was this gonna put her in danger? Is this a bad idea? “Quick, we gotta hurry!” Casey quickly let go of Ellie as she raced towards the pod. As the two sisters vanished from sight the Vault Hunters came down the stairs raring to go. “Aww did Amara get jealousss?” Zane’s voice rang through the air as he teased his best friend. The siren’s eyes glowed as she glared at Zane with everything she had. “Don’t. Start.” “Hah that’s cute. As if I could resist those arms.” Moze snorted as she lovingly gazed at her tiger causing Amara’s heart to melt. “Ellie?” FL4K’s voice called out to the mechanic, where was she? Normally she saw them off before each adventure. FL4K had gotten quite used to it, it was one of their favorite things before missions. “RIGHT ‘ERE!” Ellie quickly popped around the corner leading to the pod. “Hah, sorry just...last minute adjustments. All ready for ya, have fun!” As the Vault Hunters smiled at Ellie and waved goodbye as they climbed in, Ellie realized she made the biggest mistake of her life. Ma was gonna kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am off for the next few days so I'm hoping to pump out these chapters fast and furious like! I hope you all enjoy! Also sorry for the time skip! I always had a time skip in mind when I was writing this and promise to add a few extra chapters with stories about her growing up!


	5. Lies of the Vault Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Moxxi sends the Vault Hunters into the casino, the group attempts to figure out what to do with Casey and how to lie to the bartender. Can you even lie to this woman?

“Ah FECK MOXXI’S GONNA KILL US!” Zane’s hands dug into his hair as he began to fear what the bartender was going to do to them once she found out where her daughter went. “How did you even get in here?” Amara’s face was full of confusion, there was barely any room for them all, how the hell did she even squeeze in? “Please don’t tell ma! I-I just need this!” Casey pleaded as she grabbed onto Zane’s arm, trying to calm him down. “Ellie helped me in, DON’T TELL MA ELLIE HELPED ME!” Moze laughed and shook her head, this shit was funny, but one look at Zane’s face made the ex soldier realize that this shit would stop being funny VERY quickly once Moxxi called to check up on them. “Oh fuck.” Moze’s face went pale and her hands wrapped around her stomach. They were all SO DEAD. Casey’s mismatched eyes latched onto Moze and she quickly moved over to her, giving her a gentle touch on the arm. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry! But you guys don’t understand, I have so many questions that won’t get answered if I don’t do this!” “And you thought the best way for them to be answered was to sneak on this deadly mission?” FL4K’s commanding voice echoed through the air, stabbing directly into the small girls chest. Casey winced before slowly nodding her head. “Y-yes…” With a small sigh Fl4K slumped into their chair in the pod and nodded. “I understand.” Casey’s eyes widened as she moved over to the robot. “You do?” “When I first heard the call of death I had to leave. Nothing could hold me back. I assume when you heard about the Casino it was the same for you.” As usual FL4K was right. Casey nodded and gently rested her head upon FL4K’s shoulder. “Okay well we need to figure something out because if Moxxi calls and finds out she’s here…” Amara’s voice was trickled with worry as she stared at the small girl. “Feck, we can lie can’t we? A small white lie ain’t gonna do no harm?” Zane’s eyes darted between the vault hunters, waiting for someone to agree with him. “Or, and this is just a thought, we get there, let Casey see what she needs to see, call Moxxi and go “Oh my gosh you won’t believe it, Casey tried to sneak into the pod and now she’s here with us!” Amara countered giving Zane a look. “Then we keep Casey in the pod for her own safety while we do our thing, Moxxi can come down, grab her and then everything’s okay.” Just as Amara was about to pat herself on the back Moxxi’s voice came through the Vault Hunter’s echo devices. “The landing’s gonna be a little ruff everybody, this casino has it’s own gravitational pull, anything in can’t get out. I’ll keep Sanctuary a safe distance.” Zane’s eyes snapped onto Amara. “Oh we just call Moxxi, Oi lass, yer daughter’s here TRAPPED IN THE CASINO, don’t worry about it.” “Okay well clearly that won’t work.” The siren admitted as she gazed out the pod window. “Guess we...keep it a secret?” Moze asked softly. She didn’t want to, she knew it would only result in their own demise but it was better than nothing right? “I suppose we do.” FL4K agreed as they got to their feet, the pod was about to land and they had to be ready for anything. “Alright Casey. RULES!” Amara quickly placed her hands onto the child’s shoulders, looking the kid right in the eyes. “Don’t leave our sight, you are behind us at ALL times, do I make myself clear? You do not touch anything, you do not RUN OFF, you do NOTHING without our consent.” Casey’s throat went dry as she nodded quickly. Amara was a scary mother figure at times but she meant well...thank god. “U-Um I have my watch! So you don’t have to-to constantly look over your shoulder, I promise!” The brunette’s arm launched into the air as she showed Amara her digi-watch. “They’ll keep me safe too.” The siren let out a small sigh and nodded. With that, the pod decided that it didn’t want to fly smoothly anymore and it began to plummet towards the landing bay. “Hang on guys!” Moze called out as she grabbed onto her seat. Everyone quickly followed suite while Amara’s siren arms wrapped themselves around Casey for protection.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you all for reading the first chapter of my story! I've been wanting to tell it for years but never had the guts so I forced myself to sit down and get to it! I write on my days off so I'll be uploading as frequently as I can!


End file.
